fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Cana Alberona
Cana Alberona is a prominent member of the Fairy Tail Guild with the potential of being a S-Class Mage. She is a heavy drinker, but never gets drunk, no matter how much she drinks. She is Gildarts Clive's daughter. Appearance Her upper body is rarely covered in anything but a bikini-style top (exposing her large breasts), although she wears metallic bracelets on her arms. A belt diagonally crosses over her chest, holding up a tail of feathers behind her waist which turns out to be a purse probably for storing her cards. She wears knee-length black shorts (brown in the anime) with a belt on her lower body, as well as high-heeled shoes. Cana's bikini (shown in chapter 203) is a plain black color, but is depicted as cyan in the anime. Her Fairy Tail mark is on the lower left part of her abdomen. Personality Cana has a great love, bordering on addiction, for alcoholic drinks, so much that she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel. She started drinking from the age of thirteen, two years before the legal age, and her drinking amount has grown to the point that thirty percent of Fairy Tail's liquor budget goes down her throat.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 38. Mentioned in the information on the splash (front) page. One of the more serious members of the guild, she hardly ever goofs off (except via the aforementioned drinking) like other members. She seems to harbor some romantic feelings for Macao Conbolt, her drinking buddy, as when he suggested she cut down a bit she did so. But when she discovered he had a new girlfriend she redoubled her drinking. In the guild itself, Cana often assumes leadership positions in a pinch, such as in the fight against the Phantom Lord Guild, and assesses situations in a logical manner. She is extremely loyal to the guild and its members, no matter how new they are or whatever their personal history is. Cana's loyalty towards her fellow guild members is shown when she attacks Freed Justine with fury when he forced Juvia Lockser to render herself unconscious and derided her as "the Phantom girl". In addition, Cana always stands up for her dreams (to become an S Class Mage) and never goes down without a fight, as shown when she attacks Freed (despite not being able to defeat him in the past) without hesitation during their S Class Qualification Exam fight. However, the S-Class exam shows another side of herself, one willing to betray her teammates to become an S-Class Mage. This desperation actually stems from her desire to confess to her father. However, upon realizing her mistake she became deeply depressed and tried to rectify it. History Cana has been in Fairy for twelve years, often socializing with a young Gray Fullbuster, and having joined the guild before Natsu Dragneel or Erza Scarlet had joined. Lucy notes that among the guild members in their age group, Cana is the eldest and the most senior member of Fairy Tail. As a very young girl, Cana came to Fairy Tail after the death of her mother to find her father, Gildarts Clive, who was a member of Fairy Tail. Though her mother had left Cana in the custody of Gildarts, he was unaware that he had a daughter and Cana became too intimidated to tell him that she was her daughter when she learned how great a Mage he was. Gildarts gave her little to no attention, even the brief times he was at the guild, and Cana joined the guild in hopes of some day working up the nerve to tell him that he was her father. However, as time went on, it became more difficult for Cana and she eventually decided that she would tell Gildarts the truth, when she was able to achieve the rank of S-Class.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 7-11 However, despite having the potential to become an S-class Mage, she began to despair after failing the exam six times, surpassed even by Erza and Mirajane, both who had joined the guild after her. Synopsis Macao arc Cana makes her entrance when Natsu and Happy bring Lucy Heartfilia to the guild, hypocritically saying Gray was undignified (presumably for being just in his underwear) and then drinking directly out of a massive beer barrel. The quarrelsome actions of Natsu and Gray lead into a massive brawl. Complaining of the noise she is the first one to release her Magic in an effort to end the fight. However, Master Makarov's sudden appearance in his giant form soon puts an end to it without Magic. When he reads out the list of offenses caused by the members, Cana's involves her drinking fifteen barrels of alcohol and charging it to the council.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 2. Mentioned by Makarov when he read out the list of offenses by Fairy Tail from the Council. Lullaby arc She makes a short appearance getting scolded by Erza for her inappropriate drinking posture. During the fight between Natsu and Erza, she acts as a bookie, letting people place bets on who they think will win.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 22. Seen just before Natsu and Erza's fight. Phantom Lord arc attacking Phantom Lord]] The outrage caused by Gajeel Redfox's attacks on Levy McGarden, Droy and Jet lead Cana and a large portion of the Fairy Tail members to directly attack Phantom Lord's guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 7-8 She fights alongside Loke in the battle, defeating many minor members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 10 However, the loss of Makarov's power forces them to retreat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 2-4 Recovering at the guild, she is seen attempting to locate Mystogan through her Magic and is unsuccessful.Laxus Dreyar seems to be their last hope, but he is resistant to the idea of returning. He then suggests that he'll return if Lucy becomes his "woman" and if Cana strips for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 10-12 Before she can retort Mirajane smashes the communication orb lamenting on such a person could be a member of Fairy Tail and cries that she'll fight too. Cana holds her back, saying that she'll only be a burden even if she is a former S-class Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 13 The humongous six-legged Phantom Lord guild then suddenly attacks with its Magical cannon "Jupiter". Erza prevents the blast from destroying the guild but it starts to reload which takes fifteen minutes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 4-7 As Jose Porla's shades attack she sends Team Natsu plus Elfman into the Phantom Mk. II to defeat the Element 4.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 12-15 She fights valiantly but she watches in horror as the guild falls apart. However, she is overjoyed as Natsu defeats Gajeel and Makarov defeats Jose Porla, winning them the war. She then promptly begins drinking again to celebrate. Fighting Festival arc Cana returns to compete in the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant to which she just wants the prize money to pay for more booze.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 107. She says this as she competes, being the first contestant. She is turned to stone by Evergreen along with the other contestants but she was reverted back when Erza defeated Evergreen. After that, Cana and Juvia go to find Laxus but they find Freed instead. As they are trapped in a barrier that will only let one out if the other is rendered unable to fight. Juvia harms herself greatly to let Cana out. Cana tries to fight Freed but is easily defeated; it then takes the extremely powerful force of an angered Mirajane to defeat him. As the Fantasia parade began, she reminded Juvia that she had to participate and she went on a "Miss Fairy Tail" float with Levy, Bisca Mulan, and Lucy. Edolas arc Cana is seen drinking from a barrel at the guild, even throughout the arrival of Anima, hugging and calling the barrel her "boyfriend'. After Mirajane advises her to leave some of her "boyfriend" for guests, Anima transports all of them to Edolas. Her Edolas counterpart is the exact opposite of her Earth Land version. Cana from Edolas dresses and acts very lady-like, and doesn't like drinking alcohol. S-Class Trial arc She is seen when the guild starts a guild fight, saying it has been a long time since the last one. While Lucy is taking a shower, Cana suddenly appears in her bath, asking if she has any alcohol. Cana then asks Lucy about how things are going with her father, but when Lucy inquires, Cana replies that she is thinking about leaving the guild. Later Lucy talks about it with Mirajane, but Mirajane tells her that Cana always acts that way around that time. Later when Marakov announced the Mages qualified to take part in the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, Cana was among those named as a candidate, though in contrast to the rest who were excited and celebrating, she seemed upset and strangely quiet. Lucy notes that it was perhaps this that is the reason why Cana is considering to leave the Guild but still is confused to why she is upset. Shortly after, Charle had an obscure premonition with images of Cana and Natsu crying, and a seemingly lifeless hand during the trial. Lucy later finds Cana sprawled out in an alleyway, flat out drunk. She then brings Cana home, and Cana reveals that this trial would be the 5th time she is participating, and if she failed, she would not be able to meet 'that person'. When Lucy asks why she wants the S-Class status so much, Cana reveals to Lucy an unknown reason, and Lucy appears horror struck. Cana then continues to say that she will leave the guild for real this time if she does not pass. She is touched as Lucy offers to be her partner in the upcoming trial. As the participants head towards the island, Cana is waiting patiently for their arrival to their destination. Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. When the first trial started she and Lucy hit a delay because Freed used a rune on the boat, which prevents everyone from leaving for 5 min. As soon as the rune was released, she and Lucy realize that they are way behind and arrive on the island last. Shortly after realizing that all but 1 path is left, Lucy tried to boost Cana's confidence by saying luck usually happens in situations like this. But as soon as they enter, they realize that they are in a battle path, and the opponents they have to defeat to continue are Freed and Bickslow. This proves to be a major problem since Cana, couldn't even land a single hit on Freed in their last battle. Once they had encountered Freed and Bickslow, Cana was initially nervous at going toe to toe against Freed again, but discovers that Freed has a weakness for women in bikinis (he asks them to put on clothes before their fight), so Cana throws playing card that releases women in bikinis, bombarding Freed with their bodies and titillating him into submission. Lucy then summons Virgo to distract Bickslow in the same manner, but he responds that he isn't like that and uses his dolls to take down Virgo and to then smash into Lucy and Cana. Cana then uses the Magic card Holy Fountain, which summons beams of water to strike at Bickslow's dolls. Bickslow's dolls avoid the beams, and continue to attack her. Lucy, in response, summons Aquarius (using Cana's water as a medium) to create powerful waves of water that flood the entire cave. When the water drains away, Freed and Bickslow are knocked out, and after a comical argument between Cana and Aquarius over attacking comrades, Cana and Lucy move onto the next round victorious. The two of them are later seen changing clothes from their bikinis when they feel Gildarts' Magical aura vibrate throughout the island. They later meet up with the participants who managed to get through the first trial. Lucy and Cana along with the other winners of the first trial all welcome Gray and Loke when they arrive. Makarov starts to annouce who defeated who in the first trial. Gray gets shocked when he hears Lucy and Cana beat Bickslow and Freed. After he annouces them, Lucy and Cana figure out that Evergreen and Elfman had to be left with Mirajane. Assuming they lost, they are shocked to actually see them return claiming they beat Mira. Then Natsu gets up and challenges all the S-Class Trial remainding participants to who will win. Cana willingly accepts refusing to lose. When the next trial to find Mavis Vermilion's grave begins, Lucy and Cana get chased by a giant gecko-like creature. We later see Cana and Lucy trying to figure out where the first master's grave could be located; with Cana's past trial experience and Lucy's knowledge they figure it out and run towards an unknown location, unknowing of the fact that Gray and Loke were spying on them and following them. They then saw Erza's red flare that signaled that they were to prepare for battle against enemies, but Cana wanted to continue the trial. Gray and Loke then emerged from their hiding spot and said it was not the time before suggesting they all go together to the emergency meeting spot. Along the way, they see numerous Grimoire Heart members emerge from bubbles in the sky, and the group battles them, quickly dispatching most of them. The remaining combatants suddenly vanish, and Caprico arrives to fight all of them, saying that having the remaining Grimoire Heart members fight would be a waste and that he alone would suffice. As the fight begins, Caprico immediately knocks Cana onto the ground with a high kick. Later on, as Cana gets back up, Caprico informs the group what Grimoire Heart plans to do with Zeref: to make him the ruler of a world where non-Magic humans cannot survive. The group then questions Grimoire Heart's goals, and as everyone prepares to fight, Loke tells the others to leave so he can fight their opponent one on one. He explains that their opponent uses Human Subordination Magic, which weakens the battle and Magic power of humans. He then tells them that their opponent is the Celestial Spirit Capricorn, surprising Cana. Cana and the others reluctantly leave. Cana then asks to split up into two groups so they can find the other members of the Seven Kin. At first Gray refused because he doesn't want the group to handle the enemy separately. However Cana says that she wants to resume the trial as soon as possible, so Gray agreed and split up from Lucy and Cana. After a while, Cana asked Lucy what her opinion on the hints concerning Mavis's grave was. Lucy stated that the death made her think of other things, and that the six hour time limit meant a six letter word related to grave. She said that the only word she can think of was demise, although there may be some unused letters. Lucy then begins asking if Cana remembers how the first trial involved paths and that one of them started with the letter E, and Cana suddenly puts her to sleep with a sleep card. She moves Lucy to the side of the road, still leaving her out in the open, and heads off, apologizing for her actions. Cana is then seen walking through Route E stating that she got there first and that she would be and S-Class Mage so that she could meet "that person" and tell "that person" that she had become an S-Class Mage, as she was walking along she saw a bright light out of nowhere.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 10-11 Cana is later seen when she is heading towards Mavis Vermillion's grave, claiming that she can now become an S-Class Mage and finally meet her father. When she reaches the grave she is suprised to see it is glowing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 20-21 Cana is then tries to touch the Mavis's grave but is blocked by the Magic surrounding it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 2-3 Cana then flashes back to her youth when she first came to Fairy Tail because according to her mother's dying will she had to live with her father but when she arrived at Fairy Tail she discovered her father's fame and missions, which kept her from saying the truth about their relationship. Cana then decided that she will tell the truth to her father if she finally became an S-class Mage, but due to her failing four times in a row she had come to consider herself unworthy of being his daughter. The pouch Cana is carrying then begins to glow and she remembers that the card was to let her know if Lucy was in trouble. She drops the card and cries out that she never wished to betray her comrades, so she decides to return to the fight, which results in Mavis Vermilion bestowing Fairy Glitter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 11-19 Cana managed to find Lucy and the others by using her Help Lucy card. Upon seeing Bluenote Stinger, she immediately attacks with her cards and tries to cast Fairy Glitter but the shocked Bluenote uses his Magic to stop her. Cana apologizes to Lucy and reassures her that she will beat Bluenote, she then asks Natsu to distract Bluenote for her to build up Magical power. But Bluenote stops them again using his Magic. He was disgusted by the fact that Cana got the Magic he was looking. However, he was happy to take the Magic away from her. Cana explained that only the members of the guild can use the Magic, not someone like him. Bluenote then starts to explain the origin of Magic, and as he levitated Cana, he explained that the one that's closer to the origin of the Magic can use any kind of Magic. He taunts Cana that it's an extremely powerful Magic that collects and concentrates the light of sun, moon, and the stars, and someone like her can't use it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 2-7 As Bluenote was about to kill her, Natsu, who was still under the effect of the gravity, launched a roar underground, and struck Bluenote with it. Distracted by the attack, Cana took the opportunity and fired Fairy Glitter. The attack, however, was parried onto the ground, and Bluenote further taunted her about her about her Magic being lacking to properly wield Fairy Glitter. Cana was stunned by the fact that he was still standing, while Bluenote explained that he can extract the Magic by killing her. Just as Bluenote was about to succeed, an angry Gildarts showed up and blasted Bluenote away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 8-17 Magic and Abilities Cana's magic seal.jpg|Cana's Magic Seal Sexy Lady Cards.jpg|Sexy Ladies Card Cana Fountain.jpg|The Prayer's Fountain Sleep_Card.jpg|Sleep Card Lucy Help Card.jpg|Help Lucy Card Cana's Magic.jpg|Lighting, Reverse Towers and Lovers card: Jolt of Faith Canas Sunnoned Lightng.jpg|Heaven, Reverse Death and Mountain cards: Summoned Lighting Card_Explosion.jpg|Explosion UnnamedCardAttak.jpg|Unnamed Card Magic Cana with Fairy Glitter.jpg|Fairy Glitter Holder Magic User: Cana is a potential S-Class Mage and a powerful combatant. *'Card Magic:' Cana uses Card Magic in combat. With it she can use various cards to produce many different effects. :*'Sexy Lady Card' (セクシーお姉さんカード Sekushī Oneesan Kādo): Cana throws cards with pictures of curvaceous women in skimpy bikinis, summoning the said women to distract the opponent and hold them down. :*'The Prayer's Fountain' (祈り子の噴水 İnoriko no Funsui): Cana throws/places a card with a fountain on it on the ground, summoning beams of water that strike in all directions. Cana warns Lucy that the water is dangerous to touch, but the effects of touching the water are not known. Water spirits also may be summoned within it (apparently with no ill effects), as the water acts as a medium for Aquarius . :*'Sleep': Cana uses this card to make her target fall asleep. :*'Help Lucy': A card that shines when Lucy is in danger. It also allows Cana to pinpoint the location of Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Pages 1-2 :*'Jolt of Fate': Cana combines the Lighting, Reverse Tower and Lovers cards to strike multiple opponents with a massive lightning shock. (Anime only) :*'Summoned Lightning': Cana combines Heaven, Reverse Death, and Mountain cards and summons green lightning bolts to strike the opponent. (Anime only) :*'Explosion': Cana uses many of her cards to make fire. (Anime only) Expert Leadership Specialist: Cana also possesses capable leadership abilities, as shown when she co-commanded the Fairy Tail members with Loke against Jose Porla's shades. Her level of other types of Magic is also high as shown when she was able to recognize Jose's shades the instant she saw them when, despite other Fairy Tail members thinking they were members of Phantom Lord. Fairy Glitter: Cana obtained this Magic from Mavis Vermillion. It looks like a circular arrow on her right hand with the guilds tatoo in the middle. When using it, Cana chants the spells incantation and expells a massive amount of light from her body, that is supposed to reject all of the users enemies. Although she knows how to cast the Magic she is not adept at using it. Appearances in Other Media Cana appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both games, she is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Relationships Gildarts Clive Cana is Gildarts daughter, though he appears to have no knowledge of this; After her mother died, Cana was sent, by decree of her written will, to live with her father. But since Gildarts did not know, he did not recognize her. Cana decided not to say anything at the time. As Cana settled into the guild, her insecurities grew as she saw what a great Mage he was. To the point that she found herself unworthy to even tell him the truth; ashamed at her shortcomings and lack of achievements in comparison to her father. Cana believed the only way to be worthy was to become an S-Class Mage,and then reveal the truth to him. Gray Fullbuster Cana and Gray seem to be very good friends, they were seen spending time together ever since they were children, their relation hasn't been fully explored yet but they seem to have a good relation with each other. Lucy Heartfilia There wasn't much interaction between Lucy and Cana until Cana paid Lucy a suprise visit at her house and ask her how things are between her and her dad, telling Lucy she reconsiders leaving the guild, much to Lucy's surprise. But when Cana qualified to this year's exam, she wasn't too thrilled about it; which makes Lucy confused, wondering why Cana isn't happy about it. Later, Lucy found Cana laying in alleyway drunk. She brings Cana to her house and Cana revealed to Lucy that it's her 5th time participating and she must pass in order to meet "someone" and she will leave for real if she fails. Cana then reveals to Lucy about Gildarts being her father and she being afraid to admit it to him until she was an S-Class Mage. The story touches Lucy, making her volunteer to be Cana's partner and swore to make Cana an S-class Mage. However, despite the fact that Lucy was the whole reason she finally succeeded in finding the grave and a guild war was taking place, Cana was not above leaving her behind to find it herself. She later came to greatly regret her selfish act and attempts to rectify it Major Battles *Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *with Juvia VS Freed Justine = LOST *with Lucy VS Freed Justine and Bickslow =''' WON ' *with Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Loke VS Caprico= '''UNDETERMINED' *with Natsu Dragneel VS Bluenote Stinger= INTERFERRED Trivia *According to her guild card, she likes alcoholic drinks and dislikes non-alcoholic drinks. *In Brazil, Cana is a slang for cachaça, the most popular alcoholic drink of that country, and Cana or rather Flor de Caña is a type of rum. *Her surname Alberona, came from a town and commune in the province of Foggia in the Apulia region of southeast Italy. *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Cana is that the alcoholic drinks from the guild taste really good. She wishes to be a mistress in a bar in the future. Has a good relationship with Gray and Macao. The most difficult job she has taken involved taking a stroll in the desert; quoting "For a second there, I thought I was going to die in that desert because there was no alcoholic drinks." *Out of the current generation of Fairy Tail members, Cana has been with the guild the longest. *Cana's Magic seal is similar to Happy's Magic Seal. As well as Loki's in his "human" form *Cana bears a resemblance to Lasagna from Rave Master *Cana's name came from Arcana of the tarot cards.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 2 character name origin. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members